


perfect

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Regina's bed is empty until Emma comes.





	

Once in Storybrooke, Regina fell in love with her bed instantly. The comfortable rest it offered her smooths over the fact that her sheets are cold and there is no body next for comfort, when nightmares came.

 

In time, Henry crawled into bed next to her, seeking her reassurance, which Regina hesitated to give at first, not knowing how, but learned how to give, eventually.

 

It’s only when Henry’s other mother crashes into Regina’s life and breaks her spell, that Regina gets the chance of being comforted in bed, once she and Emma stop fighting their feelings.

 

And it’s perfect.


End file.
